1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an orthosis device, and more particularly to an ankle-foot orthosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ankle-foot orthosis (AFO) is used to control the alignment and motions of the joints of the ankle and foot of a patient. Some diagnoses treated with an ankle-foot orthosis are heel cord contracture, stroke, head injury, tone, hypertoxicity, spasticity, etc. Generally speaking, a conventional AFO comprises a metal or plastic upper support for supporting the lower portion of a patient""s leg and a heel and foot supporting portion extending forwardly from the lower end of the lower leg supporting portion. Normally, the AFO is strapped onto the patient""s lower leg, ankle and foot. The AFOs of the prior art generally function fine for most people, but do not function well enough for those people who require additional total contact ankle support.
An ankle-foot orthosis is described which includes a generally L-shaped member including a lower leg support portion which has a U-shaped cross section, a U-shaped heel support portion, and a foot support portion. The lower leg support portion partially embraces the rearward side of the lower leg of the patient. The heel support portion embraces the patient""s heel. An ankle support having an upper end, a lower end and opposite sides is also provided. The opposite sides of the ankle support are pivotally secured, at the lower ends thereof, to the opposite sides of the heel support portion. The ankle support is pivotally movable between open and closed positions. A first strap extends between the opposite sides of the lower leg support portion to maintain the patient""s leg therein. A second strap extends between the opposite sides of the lower leg support portion around the ankle support to maintain the ankle support in its closed position. The total contact ankle support provides proper support for the patient""s ankle.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved ankle-foot orthosis.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved ankle-foot orthosis which includes a generally L-shaped member for total contact support of the lower leg of the wearer, a U-shaped heel support portion, and a foot support portion and further having an ankle support which is pivotally connected to the L-shaped member for supporting the ankle of the wearer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ankle-foot orthosis including a pivotal ankle support which is movable between open and closed positions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ankle-foot orthosis which includes a total contact ankle support which may be pivoted to an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position for ease of donning and for structural stability.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.